


the falling

by cloudsweater



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Falling In Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsweater/pseuds/cloudsweater
Summary: everything about him was irreversible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little malec poem about falling in love and how wonderful and terrifying that can be !!! it can be read from either of their perspectives, or just however u like. hope u enjoy, and feedback is always welcome !! (tumblr: @softalec)

everything about him was irreversible.

everything he did or said just layered onto you, like blankets, like waves, like his hair on your collarbones. heavier, bigger, more. everything he said he couldn’t take back, everything he said just pulled you even deeper. of course you’d had this before, but it was never like this. you could have never catalogued and listed every single thing that he did that pulled you to him. those moments had never been as clear as they were with him, just a continuous string, a complicated equation resulting in two complicated boys.  
everything he did made you fall in love with him  
and you had never been quite so aware of it

and sometimes you felt like asking him to stop.

to just stop. 

please, stop smiling like that.  
please, stop touching your own mouth like that.  
please, stop your cheeks from doing that, and god,  
please, stop pulling and holding your sweater collar in your teeth and biting down,  
please stop making me want to be your mouth, your collar, you sweatshirt, your teeth, please-  
stop making me love you.

please stop making me fall in love with you.

but he never would. he could never stop you from loving him because that wasn’t who he was –  
that’s not what he does.  
and more importantly,  
as much as you wanted to convince yourself that  
he  
him  
he’s the one doing this,  
it’s not true

because no one gets pushed into love  
it’s just the falling. 

it’s only ever the falling, and he’s not making you fall in love with him  
you’re doing that just fine  
on your own  
and the truth is, you just really can’t  
stop.


End file.
